


Roll me over || Prompt #14

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [14]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Party, prompt, turn on
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a):<br/>hej, mam propozycję prompta, otóż harry i nick grają w butelkę na imprezie u znajomych i muszą podniecić się tak, żeby dojść ale bez zdejmowania ubrań hahah:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll me over || Prompt #14

**Author's Note:**

> ❤MOŻECIE WYSYŁAĆ MI PROPOZYCJE PROMPTÓW!!! SKRZYNKA OTWARTA! STARAM SIĘ REALIZOWAĆ KAŻDY POMYSŁ!!! ❤

Mieszkanie Liama pełne było pijanych ludzi. Przyjaciele, których zaprosił przyszli ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a oni przyprowadzili jeszcze więcej znajomych. Tym sposobem ledwo można było się poruszać, bo każdy pokój był zajęty.

Muzyka grała głośno z dużych głośników, które ktoś przyniósł. Alkohol lał się litrami na podłogę, mocząc kremowy dywan, który zapewne będzie trzeba wyrzucić.

Spocone ciała ocierały się o siebie, naśladując nieudane ruchy taneczne, ale kto by się tym przejmował. Większość z nich i tak nie widziała ostrego obrazu.

W kącie obok kuchni siedzieli; Liam, Zayn, Perrie, Lou, Niall, Harry, Nick i jeszcze kilka dziewczyn, których imion nikt nie pamiętał.

Nie wiadomo kto wpadł na idiotyczny pomysł gry w butelkę w takim stanie, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie i nie mieli zamiaru przerywać zabawy. Z każdą rundą zaczynało robić się coraz goręcej. Wszelkie zasady przestawały dotyczyć kogokolwiek z nich.

Chłopak o imieniu Ben skończył całować Sally i to on musiał zakręcić butelką. Szyjka skierowała się w stronę Zayna.

-Zi! Zi! Zi! Zayney ty i Nialler. -Zaśmiał się pijacko. 

Zayn spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę i posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech, po czym przysunął się na czworakach do blondyna. Niall odstawił za siebie piwo i usiadł wygodniej. Brunet zbliżył się do chłopaka i zaśmiał się. Powoli złączył ich usta, cały czas uśmiechając się naprzeciw jego warg. 

Po krótkiej chwili tak bardzo dali się ponieść, że dłonie Zayna ściskały lekko pośladki Nialla, a ich policzki były zaczerwienione. Gdyby nie zazdrosna Perrie, to kto wie, jak by się to skończyło.

Z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy, Zayn wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Wyłamał palce z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem i chwycił butelkę. Odkręcił ją tak mocno, że wszyscy czekali niecierpliwie, aż w końcu butelka się zatrzyma.

Padło na Harry’ego. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę i czekał na jakieś komendy z ust Zayna. Mulat długo zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, ruda dziewczyna, siedząca po jego prawej, podpowiedziała mu coś na ucho. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał w oczy lokatego.

-Hazza ty i Grimmy, dopóki nie dojdziecie. -Powiedział powoli, wskazując palcem miedzy dwójką mężczyzn.

Harry’emu zaschło w gardle. Zayn wiedział, że Nick podoba mu się już od dłuższego czasu. Czuł do niego coś więcej, ale bał się odrzucenia, bo dzieliło ich aż dziesięć lat.

-No już, już. -Pośpieszył go brunet.

Harry spojrzał na Nicka, który siedział obok niego. Zdziwił się kiedy na jego twarzy nie zobaczył niechęci, a zadziorny uśmiech.

-Mmmmm. -Wymruczał starszy. Wyciągnął ręce w stronę lokatego i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Harry usiadł na jego biodrach, stykając razem ich krocza. Powoli nachylił się do pocałunku. Usta Nicka smakowały piwem i popcornem, może czymś jeszcze, ale tego nie dało się sklasyfikować. 

Żaden z nich się nie ociągał, bo już po chwili ich języki dotykały się wzajemnie. Pocałunek był bardzo intensywny, wręcz zdesperowany. W tamtym momencie zapomnieli, że nie są tutaj sami i ogląda ich co najmniej dziesięć par oczu.

Nick podciągnął koszulkę chłopaka i włożył pod nią swoje ręce. Zaczął drażnić jego wrażliwe sutki, na co brunet jęknął w jego usta. 

Zaczęli ocierać się o siebie. Oboje czuli rosnące w ich spodniach erekcje. Grimmy ścisnął krocze bruneta i zaczął masować go przez spodnie. Harry drżał od jego dotyku, cały czas usiłował skupić się na całowaniu.

-Blisko? -Wyszeptał Nick do jego ucha, ściskając mocniej jego penisa.

-Mhm. -Wysapał.

Po kilku minutach Harry doszedł w swoje spodnie. Kompletnie nie obchodzili go ludzie wkoło, kiedy jęczał głośno imię Nicka.

Starszy mężczyzna wypchnął swoje biodra w górę, gdzie spotkały pośladki Harry’ego i sam zrobił to samo.

-Wow. -Powiedział Zayn z szeroko otworzonymi oczami.

-Kurwa mać, stary, nie powinno mi się to podobać. -Przyznał Niall. 

Dwie dziewczyny szeptały coś między sobą, a zawstydzony Harry spuścił głowę w dół. Nick zaśmiał się i przytulił go mocno do swojego boku.


End file.
